Homecoming Surprises
by GleekPlusDirectioner
Summary: Clyde has been missing his boyfriend. When he comes home, the situation becomes far more interesting than expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Homecoming Surprises**

Clyde was more than excited. Luke was coming home from Oxford for his holidays, and he honestly couldn't wait to see him. He missed his boyfriend, after all.

He missed Luke correcting his grammar and speech all the time. He missed being able to sneak off and find a corner with him for a quick snog. He missed how cute he got when Clyde would give him compliments. He missed the little glares he'd give Rani when she made friendly jokes about them. And he missed all of Luke's tight-fitting tops that made Clyde want to shove him against a wall and kiss him senseless.

"Clydie," Rani sang in his ear, distracting him from his daydream. "Are you keen for Luke to get back?"

Clyde looked at her like she was stupid. "Of course I'm keen!" he exclaimed, making Rani laugh. "I haven't just been hanging out for today for the past two weeks for nothing."

Rani giggled. "I'll be giving you two some space, I think," she grinned, shoving his shoulder playfully.

"You'd better."

"Well, just make sure he gets a chance to talk to Sarah-Jane," Rani smiled, shaking her head. "He doesn't see her very often, either."

"But she can Skype him," Clyde grumbled, leaning his head back against the couch they were seated on.

"If you had've done what your mum told you to, you wouldn't've had your laptop taken off you," Rani shrugged, getting to her feet.

"Rani, could you come help me with this, please?" Sarah-Jane asked from the living room door.

"Yep, sure." Rani waved a little to Clyde and headed upstairs with Sarah-Jane.

Clyde gave a sigh, pulling his phone from his pocket and staring at his screensaver. The picture of he and Luke wrapped around each other and grinning made him wish four o'clock would hurry up and get here.

"Clyde?" Sky asked innocently from the door. She headed over to him and sat beside him, looking over his shoulder. "Do you miss Luke?"

"Heaps," Clyde nodded, sighing and pocketing his phone. "I know you comfort Sarah-Jane by being here when he's not, but it's not the same with me."

"So," Sky began with a slight frown, "explain to me again how you are with my brother?"

"We're together. Like, we're boyfriends. But we don't want heaps of people knowing, 'cause they don't get what it's like."

"What it's like to be in love with someone?" Sky asked.

Clyde had to think carefully about how to word what he was trying to get across. "We love each other, yeah, but there are people who don't see it that way," he tried. "They think that two guys can't be together."

Sky screwed up her face in confusion. "Why not?"

Clyde gave an uncomfortable shrug. "Because it's not 'normal'." With another sigh, Clyde looked at the photo on his phone again. "At least your mum doesn't mind."

Sarah-Jane ducked her head around the door. "Clyde, I was wondering if you could go grab us some milk?" She looked apologetic. "I know you're waiting for Luke, but…"

"Na, it's okay," Clyde said, standing up. "It'll take my mind off the fact that he won't be here for another hour." He took the money Sarah-Jane was holding out for him. "Be back soon," he farewelled, wandering out the front door. Looking around, Clyde tried not to think about how much he missed his love, shook his head, and started heading to the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

After finally getting away from a mate outside the shop, Clyde checked his watch as he hurried back to Sarah-Jane's. He still had twenty minutes, so slowed down a bit; he knew he could get back in ten. Checking the contents of the bag he was carrying, Clyde nodded and continued on with a smile.

Besides the milk that Sarah-Jane had wanted, Clyde had bought himself something that he usually needed for a night with Luke. When Clyde had gone around to Oxford for a couple of days, Luke barely let him leave his room. They had stayed close those two days, and been very intimate. Clyde didn't mind too much, but Luke had been walking slightly strangely for the few days that followed.

Once he reached Sarah-Jane's house, Clyde had been daydreaming too much to notice Luke's car out the front. He wandered inside, putting the milk in the fridge and tucking his other purchase under the bed in the spare room before heading upstairs. Everyone was usually holed up in the attic, so that's where he assumed they'd be. He pushed the door open, seeing the back of someone's head. The someone he had been waiting for.

"Luke!" Clyde flung his arms around his boyfriend as he turned around. "Lukey, I've missed you."

"Missed you, too," Luke whispered, hugging back. He didn't seem as excited as Clyde was, which worried the shorter boy a bit.

"Baby, you okay?" he asked softly, kissing Luke's cheek.

"Can I talk to you?" Luke sounded out of sorts, looking down at his slightly-shorter boyfriend with an unreadable expression.

Clyde nodded, whispering, "Sure." Luke took a few steps over to the door, Clyde glancing around at his other friends' concerned faces. _'So, they don't know either…'_

"Clyde?"

Turning at his boyfriend's voice, Clyde took Luke's hand and they made their way downstairs and into the spare room. This was where Luke would be staying, and although Clyde wanted to be in Luke's room with him, the taller boy didn't seem right at the moment.

Clyde closed the door. "Lukey, what's wrong?" he asked, Luke sitting himself on the bed.

"I've discovered something," Luke explained quietly, staring at his hands in his lap. "Something that might… complicate our relationship."

Clyde didn't like the sound of this. It sounded too much like… No, he couldn't mean that… could he? "Luke, what do you mean?"

"There's this… other factor in my life… something else… some_one_ else… going to make things difficult…" Luke didn't look up.

Clyde felt his stomach drop. "You… There's someone else?" he whispered. Nodding, Luke was about to say something when Clyde cut him off. "Someone _else_?" Clyde couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time… How long had this 'someone else' been in the picture? "It's someone from the school, isn't it? You've found someone else, and you don't want me, is that it?"

"No!" Luke exclaimed, standing and hurrying over to stand in front of Clyde. "No, that's not it-"

"Who's is this?" Clyde asked, plucking at the oversized hoodie Luke was wearing.

"It's Sanjay's," Luke said quietly. "But-"

"So it's Sanjay?" Clyde interrupted. "He's the one?"

"_No_," Luke insisted, taking Clyde's hands. "You're not understanding what I'm saying-"

"But I'm understanding what I'm seeing," Clyde snapped, snatching his hands away. "I'm not stupid, Luke. You don't seem happy to see me at all, you want to talk to me, you're wearing _Sanjay's_ _clothes_…"

"Clyde please _listen_ to me," Luke begged, trying for his hand again. "It's not like that-"

"I've been waiting for you for _months_. I've been hanging out for you to get back so I could be with you again." Clyde marched to the other side of the room and covered his face with his hands. "I bet you were so glad that I couldn't Skype you. I wouldn't get in the way of you and _SANJAY_."

"Clyde, stop it," Luke said firmly, although his voice wavered a little. "You're not _listening_ to me. Why are you being so frustrating?" Before Clyde could answer, Luke held up his hand and snapped, "Let _me_ talk. Let me get a word in edge-ways and prove you wrong. Again." Clyde scowled and folded his arms, glaring at Luke through squinted eyes. The anger on Luke's face withered, being replaced by distress. "I haven't found someone else, and I'm not doing anything with Sanjay-"

"Then why are you wearing his jumper?" Clyde asked in annoyance.

"Fine! You want me to take the stupid jumper off, I will!" Luke pulled the hoodie over his head and tossed it across the room, glaring at Clyde and breathing heavily. Clyde's jaw dropped, staring in shock at the slight bump under Luke's top.

"Luke…" He couldn't manage anything more, walking slowly over to his boyfriend. Luke's anger dissipated again, hurt screaming out from his face.

"I can't believe you'd think I'd do that," Luke sniffed, wrapping his arms around himself and stepping back as Clyde neared.

Clyde's eyes became worried and he reached for Luke. "Baby, I'm sorry," he tried. "Lukey, please don't run away."

"I'm not running," Luke whispered, looking slightly confused.

"You're so literal," Clyde half-laughed. He stepped closer to Luke, feeling relieved when he didn't back away further. "Lukey?" Clyde opened his arms for him, pleading him with his eyes. Luke nodded and closed the space between them, allowing Clyde to wrap him in his arms. "How?" he asked himself.

"Well-"

"No, please," Clyde begged, sensing a long-winded explanation that was going to confuse him more, if anything. "I know what we did. But we were always safe."

"Not the first time when you came to visit me," Luke mumbled, shaking his head.

Clyde remembered. "Oh, yeah."

Luke looked upset, gazing at Clyde sadly. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"No," Clyde said hurriedly. "No, babe, I couldn't hate you for this." His eyes were sincere, but Luke still seemed to be having a hard time believing him. "Luke, I love you," Clyde whispered, leaning in to kiss his lips softly. Luke responded gladly, then pulled back and hugged Clyde tightly.

"I love you, too," he sniffed.

Clyde leaned back to take in Luke's face. "Baby, you're crying." Brushing away his boyfriend's tears, Clyde murmured, "Luke, I'll always love you. I've never seen you cry before, babes."

"I n-never have," Luke snivelled.

With a sympathetic smile, Clyde hugged him for a bit longer. "Luke, we're going to have to tell Sarah-Jane about this."

"I don't want to," Luke whispered, burying his face in Clyde's shoulder. "Clyde, she'll think I'm strange."

"You are, Lukey," Clyde smiled, "that's why we love you." Caressing Luke's cheek, Clyde murmured, "I can't believe I thought you were with Sanjay."

"Me neither," Luke half-laughed, tears still trickling slowly down his face.

"Come on, we need to tell your mum." Clyde took Luke's hand encouragingly.

"Can I put my jumper back on first?" Luke asked quietly, trying to hide his bump with one hand.

"Sure you can."

Once Luke was once again wearing the hoodie, Clyde led him back upstairs. They wandered back into the attic, greeted by smiles from their friends.

"Hey, that was quick," Rani quipped with a grin, making Clyde laugh.

"That talk actually took a really long time," he said wearily.

"What was quick?" Sky asked, Sarah-Jane controlling her laughter.

"Nothing, Rani was joking," Sarah-Jane assured the twelve-year-old.

Luke still looked uncomfortable, his free hand on his stomach. "Mum, can we talk to you?"

Sarah-Jane kept a smile on her face. "Of course you can. Sky, Rani," she gestured to the door. The two girls nodded and left, closing the door behind them. "Now, what's up?"

Taking a deep breath, Luke said, "Mr Smith, I need you." The computer must have sensed something was wrong, as he opened up swiftly with only a short fanfare.

"Luke, it is good to see you."

"And you Mr Smith."

"What seems to be the problem?" Mr Smith asked.

"Could you scan me, please, Mr Smith?" Luke asked carefully, releasing Clyde's hand to stand in front of the computer. Sarah-Jane looked concerned, but said nothing.

"Of course I can, Luke. Hold still." Mr Smith's scanner beam started up and scanned Luke from head to toe twice. "Oh," Mr Smith said, sounding slightly surprised.

"What is it?" Sarah-Jane asked, unable to contain her worry any more.

"Luke, I assume you knew what I would find," Mr Smith checked.

"Yes, K9 scanned me about a month ago."

"Luke, if you knew something was wrong a month ago, why didn't you say something?" Sarah-Jane asked, walking down the steps and turning Luke to face her. "Luke, what is it? What's happened?"

"Mr Smith, display your results," Luke ordered softly. Clyde wandered down to join them, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist from behind so his hands were over Luke's stomach. They both turned to view Mr Smith's findings.

The picture Mr Smith displayed explained the whole thing to Sarah-Jane, but Mr Smith verbalised it anyway.

"Luke is carrying a growing humanoid mass in his abdomen. This mass, although rare in males, will grow to birth size in another four months, twenty four days, and seven point three hours."

"Mr Smith, don't say 'mass'," Clyde cringed, rubbing Luke's stomach gently. "You make it sound like some sort of cancer."

"Clyde's right, Mr Smith," Sarah-Jane agreed calmly. "It's not a mass." She looked to her son and smiled. "It's a baby."

Sarah-Jane hugged Luke, and Clyde went to the attic door. "Don't you love it when people listen in on your conversations?" he asked sarcastically, pulling the door open. Rani and Sky fell through the door, having had their ears pressed to the wood to hear what was going on.

"Sorry," Rani said awkwardly, getting to her feet and helping Sky up. "It's just we've never seen Luke cry before, and we were worried."

"What do you mean by Luke's got a baby?" Sky asked, tilting her head to the side.

"The Bane created Luke to survive," Mr Smith told them.

"So, they made him to adapt to all sort of changes," Sarah-Jane thought aloud.

"So it would seem," agreed Mr Smith.

"Guys, he's not your science project," Clyde reminded them, his arms finding their way back around Luke's middle.

"Well, we know what someone's been getting up to on their visits," Rani smirked.

Clyde stuck his tongue out at her. "You never have, or you wouldn't be being so childish about it."

Rani looked like she was about to say something but changed her mind and shut her mouth.

"I don't understand," Sky said sadly, looking to her mum.

"Don't worry about it, Sky," Luke suggested, putting his hands over Clyde's. "You'll understand when you're older."

The girl sighed. "But where's Luke getting a baby from?" she asked.

The other four shared looks. "I'm going to have this job, aren't I?" Sarah-Jane sighed.

"Well, I could do it if you wanted," Rani volunteered. She put an arm around Sky's shoulders. "We can go have a girly chat," she grinned.

"I can't believe you're so looking forward to that," Clyde said with a shake of his head.

"Now look who's being childish."

"Oh, shush," Sarah-Jane told them. She shooed Rani and Sky away so she could talk to the boys alone. Once she was sure the girls weren't coming back up, she closed the attic door and looked over to Luke and Clyde. The older boy was now standing in front of the other, a hand on his boyfriend's cheek as he whispered to him. "Clyde," Sarah-Jane began, gaining the attention of both boys, "how are you going to tell Carla?"

Clyde felt like the whole world fell on him. "I… I hadn't even… God, I don't know."

"I'm just asking because she'll wonder why she's not seeing Luke at all if we try to hide it. It's better to tell her than let her get suspicious." Sarah-Jane wandered down to them and put a hand on Clyde's shoulder.

"She doesn't know that Luke's… not all human… or…" Clyde covered his face with his hands and walked away from both of them, standing in a corner and taking several deep breaths. "She doesn't even know about me and Luke," he admitted.

Sarah-Jane smiled. "She does, Clyde."

Frowning, Clyde said, "I haven't told her…" The look Sarah-Jane was giving him told him everything. "How could you…? Why did…?" Letting out a frustrated breath, Clyde asked, "How come she never said anything?"

"Because she was waiting for you to tell her," Sarah-Jane explained, giving Luke a sideways hug. "She's your mum, you really think I'd let this slip her radar?"

Rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands, Clyde muttered, "Doesn't make it easier to tell her."

"He's right," Luke pointed out. "I had Mr Smith; I didn't have to actually say anything. And you know what I am, Mum. Carla doesn't."

"Yeah, I don't have some great big Xylok computer thing in my house to save me," Clyde grumbled.

"She'll prefer you to be honest. Besides, it can happen with humans, too," Sarah-Jane told them.

Clyde stared at her in shock. "Seriously?"

Nodding, Sarah-Jane sat herself on the steps, Luke sitting down beside her and leaning his head on her shoulder. "You see in on the news," she explained. "It doesn't happen very often, but when it does, the world knows."

"I don't want the world to know," Luke said quietly.

Sarah-Jane petted his hair. "I know you don't. And that's perfectly fine." Kissing the top of her son's head, Sarah-Jane smiled, "At least you're on your holidays. How many months do you get off?"

"Not five," Luke fretted. "I'll be going back to school with… with…"

Taking Luke's hands before he could start to worry too much, Sarah-Jane murmured, "Luke, you're going to be fine. We're all going to look after you. You can start next year online if you have to." She paused, unsure about her next statement. "Unless you don't want to keep it."

Clyde hadn't even considered that possibility. It would make things easier with his mum, but no way did he want Luke to get rid of their child. Closing his eyes, Clyde reminded himself that this had to be Luke's choice. It was him all this was happening to, so he was the one to decide. But Clyde definitely knew which answer he would prefer.

Luke shook his head. "I can't do it."

Hiding the hurt he felt about Luke's answer, Clyde tried to be understanding.

"I can't get rid of it," Luke continued, looking upset by the idea, "that would be like killing someone."

Clyde felt flooding relief. He had misunderstood.

"Clyde?" Sarah-Jane was checking with him.

"It's not my choice," Clyde insisted, sitting on the floor in front of them.

"I'm asking your opinion," Sarah-Jane clarified.

"Personally, I like Luke's decision." Reaching over and giving his boyfriend's hand a squeeze, Clyde smiled. "Although whether I want him to keep it or not, I wouldn't put him through it if he didn't want to."

"I've made my choice," Luke assured him. Looking to Sarah-Jane, he confirmed, "I'm keeping it."

"Okay," Sarah-Jane nodded, hugging him again. "Whose jumper, by the way?"

"It's Sanjay's," Luke sighed. "I told him. I needed to tell someone, and I needed someone to help me, so I told him."

"Fair enough," Clyde hummed. He was thinking about how he was supposed to tell Carla, his usually so wonderfully understanding mother. She might be understanding, but surely there's only so far that understanding stretches. Luke being pregnant… that was definitely not something Clyde could imagine going down well.

"Now, not wanting to be rude," Sarah-Jane began, "but I thought you two would have been sensible enough to use protection."

"We did," Clyde insisted.

"Except once," Luke mumbled, staring at his hands.

"Well, once can be all it takes," Sarah-Jane sighed.

"Obviously." Clyde rubbed his eyes again. "How the hell am I going to tell my mum?" he asked helplessly.

"I don't know," Sarah-Jane admitted. She reached for his hand, patting it comfortingly. "But you'll find a way. You always do."

Giving a half-hearted smile, Cylde mumbled, "Yeah."

"Mum?" Luke looked unsure about his question. "Can Clyde please stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," Sarah-Jane smiled, ruffling Luke's hair.

Clyde found his phone to ask his mum. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Closing the door to the spare room, Clyde turned to Luke, who was standing self-consciously in the middle of the room with his arms around himself. "Lukey," he sighed, wandering over and pulling him into a hug. "Baby, I love you, no matter what."

Luke nodded, breathing a sigh of relief into Clyde's shoulder. "Thank you."

Once they were huddled together under the bedcovers, Clyde whispered, "I told Mum. On the phone, but she gets it. She told me I was brave for telling her and that she's proud of me. And she's proud of you." Ruffling his fingers through Luke's hair Clyde kissed his boyfriend's nose.

"She doesn't think I'm strange?" Luke asked quietly.

"No, baby. She's actually really excited."

Luke snuggled into Clyde's chest, falling asleep quickly.

"'Night, Lukey."

"Clyde," Luke hissed, shaking his shoulder. "Clyde, please wake up."

"Mmph," Clyde grumbled, heaving his eyes open. "What?"

Luke gestured to his stomach, Clyde's eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"B-but… W-wha…? H-how?" Clyde stammered, carefully touching Luke's stomach. The bump had grown to nearly twice its size, and really didn't look that far from the birth stage. "Luke, what's happened?"

"You tell me," Luke replied, looking down at himself.

Clyde jumped out of the bed and hurried off to find Sarah-Jane, who was standing in the kitchen with a fresh cup of tea. "Um, Sarah-Jane," Clyde said. Sarah-Jane lifted her head, taking in Clyde's worried expression. "We need you."

Following Clyde back to the spare bedroom, Sarah-Jane stopped in surprise when she saw Luke slowly sitting himself up. "What on Earth…?"

"Lukey, be careful," Clyde worried, rushing over and supporting Luke's back as he slid his feet to the floor.

"We need Mr Smith," Sarah-Jane stated decisively. "Upstairs." She hurried off towards the attic, Luke staring after her wide-eyed. "Clyde, I don't think I can move that fast," he said, looking down at himself again and resting a hand on his bump.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you go that fast," Clyde assured him. "Come on, Lukey." With one of Luke's arms around his shoulders and his own hand in the small of the taller boy's back, Clyde helped Luke out of the spare room. Reaching the stairs, they took them slowly.

Luke took deep breaths, eventually stopping them with one flight to go. "Give me a minute," he whispered, closing his eyes painfully.

"My Luke," Clyde murmured, wrapping him in a hug as Luke leaned against the wall. "You're gonna be okay," he assured his boyfriend lovingly. "Sarah-Jane's gonna help."

"I know," Luke nodded, breathing through the pain. "Why does it hurt?" he whimpered, blinking away tears as he looked up at Clyde.

"I don't know, but we'll make it better." Clyde gave Luke a quick kiss on the lips, then started helping him up the last few stairs.

"There you are!" Sarah-Jane exclaimed when they finally reached the attic.

"It hurts," Luke sniffed, bracing himself on the doorframe.

"Oh, Luke." Sarah-Jane jogged up the steps to help him down to where Mr Smith was waiting.

"Luke, I will have to scan you again," Mr Smith told him, Clyde not leaving his boyfriend's side during the scan and keeping him standing.

"You can _see_ what's happened, Mr Smith," Clyde snapped.

"Although that is correct, Clyde, we cannot ascertain the reason for such an occurrence from the outside," Mr Smith told him, Clyde letting out a frustrated, yet submissive, sigh.

Clasping her hands nervously in front of her, Sarah-Jane asked, "Well, Mr Smith? What're the results?"

"Processing," Mr Smith replied simply.

"Mum, what's going on?" Sky asked, rubbing her eyes as she wandered into the room. Upon seeing Luke, she stopped. "I thought Rani said it took months…"

"I does, Sky," Sarah-Jane told her. "Normally."

"But I'm not normal," Luke mumbled, wincing when he shifted. Clyde kissed Luke's cheek, rubbing his hand over his boyfriend's stomach protectively with his eyes glued to Mr Smith's display.

"But I still don't understand," Sky pouted, the action looking adorable on her. "Luke's a boy. He doesn't have-"

"Yes, Sky, you're right," Sarah-Jane interrupted.

"Then how did Clyde's-?"

"Sky," Sarah-Jane said, cutting her off again. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" she asked kindly, giving her daughter a sideways hug.

"Okay," Sky agreed, much to Clyde's relief.

"Results complete," Mr Smith announced.

Sarah-Jane stood attentively before Mr Smith, watching his display as he explained.

"From what I can understand, Luke's baby has certain intelligence already. This intelligence allows the child to experience the same emotional state as Luke. When Luke returned home, and was around Clyde, Luke was far more relaxed than he was while still at Oxford. Last night, because Luke does not dream, his emotional state was affected by Clyde's presence, therefore his child was the most relaxed it had been since Luke's discovery of it. Or her, I should say."

Frowning, Clyde checked, "So, the baby's grown faster because it was happy?"

"Affirmative," came a squeaky, metallic voice from behind them.

"K9!" Clyde's mood was instantly lifted, grinning at the small, metal dog on the floor.

"Several forms of plant-life grow faster in a relaxed environment. The growth of all living things is impacted by their emotional state, we just do not recognise it," Mr Smith explained, sounding slightly annoyed by K9's presence.

"Was it just Luke's own emotional state, Mr Smith?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"How do you mean, Sarah-Jane?"

Wandering over to the two boys, Sarah-Jane queried, "Well, could it have been that Luke's baby recognised Clyde as her father?"

"It is possible," Mr Smith agreed, Sarah-Jane nodding along. "However, I don't know that the family bond should increase growth."

"Mr Smith," K9 piped up. "Being a Xylok, you would not understand the bond between parents and their children. This bond can cause irrational behaviour to save the one to which they are bound-"

"And what would you know, dog?" Mr Smith interrupted.

"I am programmed to understand human relationships of varying types, including families, friendships-"

"Yes, alright," Mr Smith cut him off.

"Oh, would you two stop fighting," Sarah-Jane huffed, although she had an affectionate smile on her face. "Mr Smith, how long before the baby is due?"

Luke hugged Clyde close; this was the part he was afraid of. He shuddered, dreading what was now so much closer than it had been yesterday. Clyde rubbed his boyfriend's back, whispering, "You're going to be alright."

"Luke's pregnancy will reach birthing stage in four days, six hours, and thirty-seven minutes," Mr Smith told them.

Feeling lightheaded, Luke leaned heavily on Clyde. "Four days…" He wasn't ready for this. Five months he could handle, but _four days_. He didn't know what to do. And it terrified him. "Mum?" he asked, taking deep breaths.

"You're going to be alright, Luke," Sarah-Jane assured him.

But Luke shook his head, his breaths becoming shallower. "Mum… Not ready… I'm sc-cared…"

"Ssh," Clyde whispered, "you're gonna be okay. We're all gonna look after you, Lukey."

"None of us have any experience in this," Sarah-Jane sighed. "And now that the Brigadier is… gone," she took a deep breath to steady herself, "I don't trust UNIT like I used to." Wandering around the room with her clasped hands to her mouth, Sarah-Jane stopped suddenly. "I think I know who we can ask. Mr Smith, make a video connection to the personal computer of a Dr Jones."

Luke gave her a weak smile. "Thank you, Mum."

A man's face appeared on the screen. "Hello there."

Sarah-Jane's face broke into a grin. "Hello, Mickey."

"Hey, Sarah-Jane, how you doing?"

"I'm not bad, thanks… but I was trying to contact Martha…?"

"Oh." Mickey sighed, and smiled apologetically. "She's not here at the moment. They've got her off in Tokyo at the moment for some huge experiment thing."

Biting her lip anxiously, Sarah-Jane asked, "Will she be back in four days?"

"Sorry," Mickey shook his head. "She'll be there for another month. Why?"

"Don't worry about it," Sarah-Jane smiled. "It's alright. I just needed a doctor that wasn't at a regular hospital." Glancing over her shoulder to Luke, she saw his expression had fallen. "Do you know someone I could contact?" she asked Mickey.

"Well, you could always try that lot in Cardiff," Mickey shrugged.

"They're not in Cardiff anymore, Mickey," Sarah-Jane laughed, "but I'll give them a go. Thanks, Mickey."

"Hey, us Smiths gotta stick together," Mickey shrugged.

"Um… what's going on?" Rani asked from the attic door.

Mickey looked around at the gathering in Sarah-Jane's attic. "Wow, you having a party?" he asked with a laugh.

"No," Sarah-Jane chuckled. "Mickey, meet my daughter, Sky, Rani from over the road, my son, Luke, and Clyde, family friend and Luke's boyfriend," she explained, pointing to each of them as she said their names. "Everyone, meet Mickey Smith."

"Are we related?" Sky asked.

"No," Mickey replied with a grin.

"Anyway, thanks, Mickey." They waved farewell and terminated the call. Sarah-Jane instantly started Mr Smith on the next call.

Rani slowly walked over to Luke, confusion and shock written across her face. "Wow."

"We're looking for help," Clyde explained, nodding to Sarah-Jane talking with Mr Smith.

"The baby knows Clyde is around," Sky said, standing beside Rani. "That's why she grew so fast."

"Okay… well it doesn't work like that for most people, Sky," Rani told her, patting the girl's head.

"Due in four days," Luke whispered, and Rani's jaw dropped.

"No wonder you're so scared," she murmured.

Luke winced. "I need to sit down."

Clyde helped Luke sit in the top step, then assisted him in lying back on the floor. Luke carefully shifted so he was lying parallel to the steps and could see Mr Smith.

"Could someone please get me a cushion to put under my back," Luke asked painfully, Clyde supporting his back with his hand until Rani found a pillow. "Thank you," Luke sighed, relaxing and closing his eyes.

"Where is he?" Sarah-Jane muttered, scanning Mr Smith's screen with her eyes.

"I am checking all CCTV cameras around America," Mr Smith said.

"There's got to be millions of those!" Rani blurted out, slapping a hand over her mouth.

"There are," Sarah-Jane replied. "This is going to take a while."


End file.
